the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yeti
"The Yeti... an ever angry snowflake" ‒ from The Incredible Mythical Creatures book A yeti is an ancient being that has been living within cold climates since before recorded time. Some may appear about 8 feet and extremely hairy but others may be about 7 feet and without hair, these yetis are normally mistaken with common snow. Throughout Historic China, the Yetis were seen as hostile beings that normally attacked traders and explorers. They are relatively blind and hardly ever have attacked a human or magical since the 16th century. Yetis are the most seen magical creature by non-magicals and are normally in the most trouble internationally due to them being seen regularly among non-magicals, which is seen throughout a lot of magical nations dangerous and a threat to the Wizarding World. The Chinese Magical Government eventually had to use charms to keep yetis invisible meaning the last non-magical sighting was in the 1940s which is why their legend among non-magicals have gradually lowered. They are beings that only live within cold or icy environments and could be allies with the Ice Trolls although due to their hostile behavior, a magical being has never examined them up close. Once a yeti dies, it is known that they either turn into snow or cause a blizzard depending on the yeti's social status to their kingdom. Description Physical appearance Yetis are known to be all sizes from seven foot to nine foot and are relatively hairy or not hairy. They are supposedly extremely ugly for facial features with long noses and pointed chins and small eyeballs. Their skin was rumored to be pink although this was disproven when a 'naked yeti' was first seen in the 16th century. Behavior Yetis are known to be hostile towards nearly to all beings even Humans and nearly every other magical being. They are only loyal to Ice Trolls and Ice Eagles. They are also incredibly low in intelligence, in which they normally roll snow and then dig in it pretending there to be food, this can also be an attraction towards female yetis in which humor and strength makes them decide. They are known to attack magicals which is why not everything about them is documented. Diet The Yeti Diet is known to mainly fish and other animals within the snowy regions. Society and culture The Yetis currently are Unknown to have a language but presumably use body language to communicate within their kingdoms. Yetis live within kingdoms with members of around 5-20. The higher the yeti is in social status will mean what roles they are given and how they will die. Female yetis are known to create snow angels which is where the snow angel existed within non-magical communities. Yetis like to live within Icy or Mountainous Areas although they are normally found in kingdoms, it is common to find a single yeti which means they were either abandoned by their kingdom or they were too weak to live within a kingdom. History Yetis originated in the Alps and Himalayas originally and are presumed to of existed with the trolls at some point in Ancient Siberia. Naked yetis are presumed to be a new generation of yetis that can survive cold and warm weather which is why a female yeti gets attracted to a naked yeti more than a cold yeti. In the 16th century, naked yetis were firstly found within the Alps. During The Age of Discovery, yetis managed to migrate to Nepal and Tibet from the Himalayas and to Greenland from Danish explorers. They are known to of existed within Scandinavia and Iceland aswell although magicals in these lands killed yetis because of how dangerous they were meaning they eventually became extinct in these areas. In the 1940s, yetis became invisible to the non-magical eye which caused yeti sightings within the non-magical world to a stop. Sub-species * Hairy Yetis * Naked Yetis There are four different types of Yeti, each with its own highly unique set of physical differences. The Hairy Yetis appear more masculine, tall, hairy and body-built, this is fit for cold weather, however in hot weathers it is unknown how they manage. The Hairy Yetis appear with more silver-grey-black eyes and are more obese. The Naked Yetis appear more feminine, tall, body-built and without hair, this is fit for cold weather and hot weather. The Naked Yetis appear with more black-grey-green eyes and are more slim. Behind the Scenes * Yetis were never supposed to be added into the series although were to add more detail. * Yetis are confirmed to never appear within the series although do for books and other sources. Appearances * The Incredible Mythical Creatures - book * ''The Tales of the Yeti - ''book